Luck Of The Irish
by SindeyOGrady
Summary: What I wish would happen on the show. Stendan story, inspired by spoilers


Irish Luck

Brendan: I dont love Steven Hay, I,m in love with him. But it gets hard, especially when I have to watch him kiss Doug, and now he is engaged. Its too much to bear. I,m in love with him, but I dont think I can stay here, to watch him and Douglass be happy. Steven always blames me. Always. How can he blame me, I didn't make him stay with me. I didn't make him kiss me. I didn't make his fiancée accept my deal. They did all that on their own. He hit me once, even if I did deserve it. But it was with baseball bat. He stole my money, and my heart. I basically paid 80 grand for three kisses. And here I am. In Ireland, on the stupid Ha'penny Bridge. Wanting to jump of. I look down at the water. Expecting to be pushed of. A hand creeps on my shoulder.

Steven: My hand goes on his shoulder. He turns to look at him. We dont need to speak. Our faces says it all. I smile nervously. He has no emotions. Typical Brendan, always hides his feelings. Even in front of his loved ones. I dont blame Cheryl for giving up on him. I would, if I could. But I cant. He is like eye-liner, cause he runs at the first sign of emotion. I love him so much. I just want to kiss him, but at the same time I want to kill him. I dont know whether I want to hit or is him most of the time. He can change your mind, in a instance. Like for example, Cheryl was willing to give a second chance after Lindsey's funeral, then he goes and ruins it by sleeping with Lindsey's bother and Cheryl's ex Owen. He didn't know we were going to walk in. But he still ruined it! It broke my heart, to see him doing that to Owen. It felt it should of been me. I love Brendan, Owen flipping well dosent. Walker didn't. Just me. I know its hypocritical l since I slept with Doug and Noah. But I didn't hurt anyone else in the process. Brendan puts his hand on my shoulder. Eyeing me up, with those eyes of his.

Brendan: I look at him. Anyasyling every part of him. He is so gorgeous. I could look at him for a lifetime. I cant believe he came all the way to Ireland for me. Me! Why would anyone in their right mind, come here for me. I love him though. Hopefully this means he love me too? Maybe. He goes to speak, but I just put my finger on his soft lips. "What are you doing here?" I ask simply. He kisses me. Thats all I needed to hear. I put my hands behind my back. He smiles. His smile, the one he hasn't smiled at me like that, since we slept together. When Eileen walked in. I,m up, I think. He looks like he is going to cry, but he dosent. He just giggles. As rain touches his blonde hair. "Look, you know were going to be okay" he says, more serious. "Now I do" I say. So this was it, this is where my life begins again. If I could change for anyone, it would be Steven. Well, I guess I could try at least.

Steven: I cant believe it was that easy. After everything we been through. One kiss, and its all better. How ironic. It was one kiss that started this mess, and it was one kiss that ended it all. But hell, I,m not complaining. Brendan looks at me, and a smile creeps on his face. "You okay?" I ask. He nods. I feel amazing. All that business with Doug and Owen, wasn't important any-more. I smile again. "Where we going to stay?" I ask. He looks at me, like I told him to piss of. "Staying?" he asks. "Yeah, I mean we dont to go back to Chester yet" I tell him, he signs. "What now?" I ask. "I,m homeless" he says, dissapointed. I just laugh. "Its not funny" he replies, with a frown. "It is a little, look he find a hotel" I say, pulling my wallet out. "No Steven, we will find somewhere, with my cash" he takes out his wallet All he has is a ten pound note. I laugh again. "Your rich" I tease, putting my arm around him. He just laughs Surprised he put his arm around me too. "You okay Bren, I think you got a tempature" I tease, putting my hand on his forehead. I was shocked, how much affection he was showing in public.

Brendan: I dont care any-more. He is my boyfriend and that's that. I dont care who knows it.

**Doubt this will happen, but excuse me for wishing Inspired by Spoilers on Digital Spy :{ All Reviews are appreciated :{ **


End file.
